1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to communication connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a patch panel and bezel for holding a plurality of communication connectors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communications cables, such as shielded and unshielded twisted pair cables, coaxial cables, and fiber optic cables, transmit data, voice, video and/or audio information in the telecommunications industry. A network equipment rack system is well-known in this industry for managing and organizing such cables as they are routed to and from various destinations.
The rack system is usually located in a network closet and includes a frame having mounting apertures located along vertical legs of the rack. A patch panel is mounted onto the rack system so as to generally define a patching side, where outlets receive patch cords from another device or another outlet of a patch panel, and a distribution side, where cables from service providers, network equipment and/or building wiring are connected to terminals of the outlets.
Generally, structures and features for cable management are provided on both sides of the rack system to support and route the cables, such as cable ties and guides. With fiber optic cable terminating on a patch panel, controlling the bend radius is important. Also, it is preferred to direct most all types of cables (e.g. fiber optic cables, twisted pair cables, coaxial cables) exiting a patch panel quickly toward the vertical legs of the rack system in order to conserve space in the network closet and to present an organized and orderly appearance to the cables.
One proposed improvement to a patch panel design is described in the assignee's pending U.S. application Ser. No. 11/477,706, filed Jun. 29, 2006, entitled “PATCH PANELS WITH COMMUNICATIONS CONNECTORS THAT ARE ROTATABLE ABOUT A VERTICAL AXIS,” the contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference. Another proposed improvement to a patch panel design is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,541 to Barker et al. This patent describes a patch panel with a shallow V-shape (rather than being flat or planar), such that the vertex of patch panel protrudes in front of the rack system to which it is mounted. Jacks mounted in the patch panel open in a direction normal to the patch panel surfaces so that they are oriented to face outwardly as well as forwardly. Consequently, the cables exiting the jacks are directed to the sides of the patch panel, toward the vertical legs of the rack system. One shortcoming of this V-shaped design is that the extension of the patch panel forwardly of the rack requires additional space in the network closet.